


Christmas Eve sleepover

by ShinningDiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: You stay the night at jihoon's house for your yearly sleepover. Over a couple of rounds of tired twenty questions, you get daring with Jihoon. Things get steamy with expected teasing from your side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, only posting this here so a certain SOMEONE can have a link to read it.
> 
> ~It's a reader insert.
> 
> ~Fluffy, to my standards.
> 
> ~Enjoy.

{ You are staying the night at jihoon's house for a sleepover, and things get a little friendly}

~"It is so cold outside, I just want to go inside", you tell Jihoon. The cold bite of the winter was not one that you were used to. Your body was wrapped head to toe in layers of protective winter clothes, yet you were shivering in the backyard of your best friends house. Jihoon simply motioned his head to his house, while rolling his eyes excessively, as if saying that you could go inside without him. "I'm not going inside without you, you huffed. It is considered rude." He just ignored you statement, and you ended up standing there for several minutes, tapping your foot mercilessly, until he gave up, and walked stomped his way to you. " you are annoyingly needy" he tells you. You open your mouth, pretending to be offended, letting out a gasp in the process, before following him inside. 

"Are we sleeping together" jihoon questions. You hummed a sound of agreement. It was a tradition of yours to sleep at Jihoon's house at least once a month, and this year you guys decided to make the sleepover on Christmas Eve. Jihoon had guests over till now, so you were stuck outside, in the unforgiving winter, hoping that everyone would leave as soon as they could, so you could start your sleepover.

"Did you enjoy the party" he questions you. Looking at the hand that is patting the spot next to him, you take a deep breath, and sit down. "Yeah it was awesome" you say in a pitch higher than usual. You look away, pretending to be interested in the posters that surround his room, hoping that he would drop the subject, and thankfully he did. After a peaceful moment, you asked if you could changed your clothes since he took the liberty to do so himself. "Go ahead". You took off your shirt, and quickly slipped on your fuzzy pink sweater. It wasn't odd for you to change in front of jihoon, and likewise, but he still avoided looking at you. You guessed because of his respectful nature. 

He got up, and waddled over to the light switch, flicking it off. "You look like penguin" y/n commented. Jihoon glared at you, and then body slammed you onto the bed. "You're a butt" he whispers. "Ah, and a fabulous one at that". He snorts, and rolls over your body to get to his side of the bed, crushing your rips in the process. You wanted to play a couple of sleepover games with jihoon, but the party lasted longer than expected. The clock had already hit midnight, and their wasn't much you two could do, since both of you were tired. Sighing excessively, you turn to look jihoon in the eyes. You stay that way for a while, admiring each others close friendship singly. "Let's play twenty questions" you say with new found energy. Jihoon sighs audibly and agrees to your request that he claims is silly, and so the games starts. 

It starts with silly questions such as who their crush was, and what food is better, but as the night got longer, you got more daring. "Were you ever tempted to kiss me tonight" you bluntly say to jihoon. The air seemed tense for a second, but surprisingly he says yes. "Every time you got really close to my face when we were slow dancing, I was tempted to kiss you, but I was too scared to do it",he explains. Taking a deep breath he counter attacks your question right back at you."Were you tempted to kiss me tonight?" You try to tell him that he can't use the same question that you gave him, but in the end you were forced to tell him the truth about your temptation. The questions after your response stayed on the subject of kissing each other, but neither one of you dared to make a move. You were dancing around each other with pointless questions. Too much time had been wasted chit chatting, and you wanted to kiss him. 

"Can I kiss you now" you state. Looking into his tired looking eyes, he ponders your question for a little bit, nawing on his lip in the process, before he gives you permission. He must of not expected to go through with your question, because his eyes remained opened when you leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. It lasted only a second, but you clearly felt the softness of his lips when they touched yours. His surprised features forced your cheeks blossomed a rose color, and you ducked your head into the nearest pillow. "Okay that happened" he mutters. He turned to look at your huddled form under the piles of pillows, trying to be invisible. His facial features soften at the adorable sight before him. " Hey, look at me" he whispers. You reluctantly lift you head to look into his eyes that get closer by the second. He puts both his hands on your face, and leans in. This time both participates eyes flutter shut, and he presses his lips softly against yours once, twice, moving them smoothly against your lips. Even though you were the one who was most confident in the kissing ordeal, you didn't move your lips once. The pop of his lips tells you that the kiss is over. You look at him, flustered with all your might, expecting for him to say something sweet to you.

"Your a terrible kisser" jihoon tells you in a teasing voice. "You didn't move your lips at all, it felt like I was kissing a wall", he complains. You got more embarrassed the more he insulted your obviously terrible kissing skills. You didn't understand why he was complaining so much, since it was just supposed to be an experiment between you two. Getting fed up with his whining, you flip your body over his, pinning down his arms in the process. Pressing your body firmly against his, you lean in to taste his lips with the tip of your tongue. "I am going to make you regret ever teasing me jihoon".

He takes in a big gulp of fresh air, and closes his eyes. A bright red blush spreads all the way to his ears. You press your lips softly against his, not wanting to completely frighten him, you move them slowly. Jihoon presses his hand at the back of your head, pushing you closer to his needy mouth. You open your mouth, and coax him to let your tongue into his warm mouth. He reluctantly opens his mouth, a small whimper leaves his lips. Before you can further please the boy, you pull away from him. 

He wines from the lack of contact, but his disheveled figure leaves you breathless. His lips were an abusive red color, the same color was sporting the rest of his warming body. "Merry Christmas Jihoon". You looked at him, smirk firmly planted on your face, waiting for him to say something. " Merry Christmas y/n" he whimpers out. This was going to be a fun night for both of you.


End file.
